O último luar
by Conde Jameak
Summary: A chinesa de beleza inigualável transmitia doçura até ao mais rígido dos corações. Mahoja/Anita,one-shot


* * *

Faz realmente muito tempo que não posto algo aqui,não existe um motivo em especial apenas fiquei um tempo sem entrar na net o-o'

Essa é a minha primeira fic yuri!Espero que gostem ok?

DGM pertence a Katsura Hoshino o/

* * *

Maho-ja sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Apoiando-a, ajudando-a e servindo-a.

Não só porque por ela sentia grande respeito e admiração, mas porque de certo modo não se via em situação diferente.

Não conseguia se imaginar sem servir a ela, àquela chinesa de fisionomia calma e beleza inigualável.

Beleza aquela que havia encantado seu coração desde da primeira vez que a viu.

**X**

Naquela tarde fria e chuvosa, a embarcação de Anita sacudia mais forte do que em qualquer outra tempestade.

A natureza estava furiosa, e as rajadas de vento mais pareciam chicotadas.

E o navio, que era de grande porte, parecia mínimo entre a grandeza das ondas.

"As velas! Rápido, homens!" gritava Maho-ja. Mas mesmo assim, de vez enquando não resistia a olhar para sua senhora...

Era inevitável não maravilhar-se com tamanha beleza.

Ela tentava convencer-se de que não era digna de sequer contemplá-la, pois não passava de uma criada.

Mas era impossível.

Ela tinha um olhar sereno que transmitia doçura até mesmo ao mais rígido dos corações

**X**

Sempre, depois da fúria, vem a calmaria...

As nuvens negras sumiam gradativamente, deixando transparecer o mais belo luar.

Mas Anita era diferente.

Por mais furioso que o mundo se mostrasse ao seu redor, ela lutava por seus ideais, mas não perdia o sorriso.

Talvez essa fosse sua forma de dar conforto aos próximos, fosse lá qual fosse a situação.

**X**

Parada na proa, Anita olhava pensativa para o oceano. Para ela, tudo estava estranhamente calmo, o que era de se estranhar em tempos como aqueles. Todos os exorcistas já encontravam-se em seus cômodos, e ela pensava sobre a direção do vento, a ordenação das estrelas e sobre as correntes marítimas. Maho-ja aproximou-se e, com cautela, perguntou:

"Precisa de algo, senhora?"

Maho-ja bem sabia que as preocupações de sua senhora iam bem mais além de simples regras de navegação. Simples não por serem fáceis, mas pelo fato de que seus pensamentos estavam em algo muito mais complexo.

"Maho-ja... você sempre é tão atenciosa comigo." Anita virou-se, transmitindo um olhar de admiração somado a uma certa tristeza.

"Não quero me intrometer, mas creio que a senhora esteja aflita com algo. E isso me preocupa."

Um breve momento de silencio, inesperado e reconfortante.

Essas palavras caracterizavam bem o abraço que Anita deu em Maho-ja.

"Senhora... Eu não..."

Anita chorava.

"Que bom que esta ao meu lado, Maho-ja... Não sei o que seria de mim se não a tivesse por perto."

"Minha razão de viver é serví-la, madame." Maho-ja respondeu.

Por alguns segundos, apenas o som do vendo foi perceptível.

"É bom ter alguém como você em quem confiar. Espero que mesmo que o destino nos separe, não se esqueça de mim, e nunca esqueça da nossa causa, pela qual um dia lutamos bravamente." disse Anita, ainda em seus braços, em meio a soluços e lágrimas.

"Estarei ao seu lado até o dia da minha morte."

"Não sei se esse dia irá demorar..." disse a menor, em som quase inaudível.

"O que disse?"

"Nada, nada. É só que estamos em uma guerra, e... me desculpe, sou mesmo uma tola. Você, os exorcistas e todos os nossos homens trabalham com todo o esforço para destruir os akumas, o Conde e os Noés, e eu fico aqui me lamentando e pensando em perder." gaguejou Anita.

"Eu a compreendo, senhora... Mas esqueça-se de seus temores, pois nós venceremos. Não importa o preço a pagar, nem quais forem as circunstâncias! Nada te acontecerá, pois estarei ao seu lado, dando a minha vida por você." Maho-ja disse, enxugando as lágrimas de Anita.

"...Obrigada, Maho-ja."

**X**

A doce mulher suspirou, enquanto a outra voltava para dentro do navio.

Um vento frio passou pelo rosto de Anita, ao que a calmaria do mar após a tempestade levava a embarcação para um caminho incerto.

Talvez de perdas, ou de vitórias; de dores ou alegrias.

De vida, ou de morte...

Mas isso não importava para ela, pois estava decidida!

Por Maho-ja, pelos exorcistas, por seus homens e por ela mesma.

Não importavam os sacrifícios que fossem enfrentar, o caminho do navio seria o mesmo.

Anita estava certa que iria lutar.

Lutar pela alegria, pela vida, pela vitória!

Lutar pelo bem dos seres humanos, e pelas pobres almas perdidas, transformadas em meras marionetes do Conde...

* * *

Bem,estava com vontade de escrever uma fic que teria mar,tempestade,navio ou algo do gênero...

O que era pra ser uma fic de One Piece,acabou virando yuri de DGM o__o'

(fazer o que?DGM é o melhor mangá de todos *-*)

Conde Jacob.


End file.
